


But we're gonna be okay

by ficasim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Sawamura Daichi thought that he manages himself well. His college preparation had been able to put him at a good university upon his graduation from high school. Part-time jobs had been manageable, if not beneficial in that it had provided him with good experience on top of some cash to spare (or save). He had not been very popular, which means he had only needed to spend a little time socializing. Well, not that it mattered much for him. He had friends, and his juniors from high school still talked to him from time to time. Volleyball players from other schools did too, to his dismay. They were mostly very unruly (but he replied to their messages anyway. They even had a captain group chat which made him question his life decisions all the time). He’s got Asahi too, god help that guy. Daichi couldn’t leave him alone to survive even until now.</p><p>And then there was Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But we're gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzxmaneAsahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzxmaneAsahi/gifts).



All his life, Sawamura Daichi thought that he manages himself well. His college preparation had been able to put him at a good university upon his graduation from high school. Part-time jobs had been manageable, if not beneficial in that it had provided him with good experience on top of some cash to spare (or save). He had not been very popular, which means he had only needed to spend a little time socializing. Well, not that it mattered much for him. He had friends, and his juniors from high school still talked to him from time to time. Volleyball players from other schools did too, to his dismay. They were mostly very unruly (but he replied to their messages anyway. They even had a captain group chat which made him question his life decisions all the time). He’s got Asahi too, god help that guy. Daichi couldn’t leave him alone to survive even until now.

And then there was Suga.

When it comes to Suga, things had always been… different. To start with, Daichi had thought for a long time that Suga was just teasing him all the time instead of a blatant attempt at flirting. He had thought that one time when Suga had confessed to him that it had just been a grand joke. Well, if it wasn’t for that sweet alluring scent Suga had emitted at that time. That was when it had struck him. He was an alpha and Suga was an omega and this omega was courting him? What kind of man was he. It had also struck him that he should learn much more about self-restrain. Dammit Suga. If not for their biological makeup, Daichi was almost sure that Suga had to be the alpha here.

By the time Daichi graduated from university, he had managed to collect enough money (and guts) to ask Suga to live with him. Suga hadn’t exactly said yes, he had just grinned and said “I thought you’d never ask.” He was pretty sure that had he waited another day or two, Suga might just beat him to it. To say that the move to the new apartment had been disorganised would be an understatement. Suga’s heat had hit him a couple of nights before the scheduled move date, and by the time the truck arrived in front of his apartment complex, Suga had been too sore and spent to do anything. Daichi had had to do all the packing and lifting (Suga had complimented on his wonderful thigh muscles, thank you very much). On top of that, Suga had an emergency at the hospital he had interned at. By the time they had gotten to their new apartment, Suga had tripped on the doorway because he had been too tired and Daichi had not been much better. They ended up sleeping right there, in each other’s arm because they had not been bothered to find the blanket amidst those unopened boxes. A few weeks after, Suga pointed out that they had not even had the chance to christen their new place properly.

On one of their anniversaries, the first one since they moved in together, Asahi had called right in the middle of their make out session. Daichi picked up after the eleventh ring and the first thing he heard was “SORRY DAICHI BUT NOYA IS DYING WHAT DO I DO?!” Daichi had almost gone half panicked and half captain-like, taking charge of the situation and whatnot, if not for Suga’s giggles when Asahi had gone “OH GOD HE’S WHEEZING AND LEAKING SOMETHING FROM BEHIND— IS THAT SUGA?” And that had done it for him. He laughed and called Asahi pathetic, but Suga, always Suga, had had to point out that he had just been as pathetic when Suga’s heat hit for the first time while he had been around. And Suga totally had not had to mention that he had to google what to do when your partner is in heat. How Suga could manage to catch that between his heat episodes had been a mystery to him.

Last year, Daichi had almost missed Suga’s birthday. Suga had had a night shift and he had planned to bring a handmade cake to Suga on his shift. But much to his dismay, he had managed to fail because he had been too eager to perfect the cake. He had not even managed to bring his Plan B cake (it was a simple cupcake) to the hospital in time. Some annoying looking guy had been shaking Suga’s hand for way too long for his liking, wishing him happy birthday before he, Suga’s partner, even could. He could have been sure he had an intimidating aura around him, but all it had taken was one look from Suga and he had understood. Suga might have been an omega but he was nowhere near gullible or weak. He always knew how to control himself and the situation. That night, Daichi had stayed until Suga’s shift was over. It had been cold enough to cool his temperament and when they had walked home, Suga’s hand had been a welcome warmth.

To think about it, this year had been good so far. There were small mishaps like that time when he was almost late for an important day at work because Suga was warm and sprawled all over him and dammit Suga you feel so good I can’t peel myself off you, this is so bad. How could Suga be an omega with all these things he did? Daichi was all wrapped around his finger, wound up and calm at the same time. He was totally, utterly hopeless that he didn’t mind all these weird and untimely pseudo-accidents. He’s gotten pretty used to it by now, looking at how he was expecting another one to happen anytime soon.

“Daichi. Daaaichi.”

“Huh--? What?”

“What are you thinking now?”

“Ah, just the old times.”

“What… You’re such an old man.”

“You’re technically older than me though?”

Daichi grinned and Suga pretended to be mad at him. He moved away from Daichi, not that he could move around much around that pillow fort he had built while Daichi had been deep in thought. Daichi closed in on him, one arm easily wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against a warm chest. Suga sighed in contentment and nuzzled on that spot on Daichi’s neck that gave both of them shivers.

“Mnn, Koushi, going into heat already?”

“No. But I bet you can make it happen pretty soon.”

Suga knew Daichi loved it when he provoked him that way. Daichi already had one hand under Suga’s shirt, but Suga was nimble enough to dodge his touches and moved lower on Daichi’s body. Teasingly, and much too calmly, he brushed his fingers over Daichi’s sensitive parts. Suga was taking too much time and having too much fun. They both knew how much the other wanted it but all these years have made them more mature and less impatient and puberty-stricken. Suga rubbed small circles on Daichi’s strong thighs as he leaned closer, placing licks and kisses all over Daichi. And then he decided to grant Daichi his wishes and put his mouth to good use.

“K-Koushi…”

“Mmnh…?”

“Koushi—wait, stop!”

“Huh?”

“You—hot! I told you you put too much chilli flakes on your ramen!”

“…Oh. Sorry?”

“Wet towel. Now. Cool water, please.”

“Right.”

There it was. Daichi was sure Suga was trying not to laugh. He should have laughed though, Daichi loved his laugh anyway. About damn time anyway. Still, it burned like hell and Daichi needed to have a word with Suga right after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, SoudasSodaCan! I hope you find this enjoyable enough to read. This is my first time doing Omegaverse though, I'm not very sure I'm doing it right. Sorry for that. I had a little Asahi/Noya for you there, hope you like it. :D
> 
> For everyone else, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it too! Comments and criticism are always welcome. This has been a pretty fun challenge. *v*


End file.
